


Next Step Sleepovers!

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Step By Step to Relationships [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chinese Take Out, F/F, Fluff, Food Fight, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Pidge, Sleepovers, bubble baths, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: It's time to take the next step of their relationship.Pidge hoped this would go well.For it's their.... first sleepover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this again for friends. But, also I'm really liking this pair. It's so cute to write and it's a nice break from all the other stuff that I usually write. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Anyway Pidge and Allura are taking the next step of their relationship. 
> 
> Sleepovers.

Pidge gulped as she looked at her overnight bag. 'This is it... a bit step of our relationship.... sleepovers.' Pidge thought, nervously looking at the extravagant and fancy apartment complex that Allura lived in. A part of the woman knew that Allura was the boss of their company so she probably have a nice place to live in. 

But, this was a really nice place. 

The lion statue that was sitting beautiful beside the large double doors were probably worth more than everything that was on her. Probably everything that was in her own apartment that she shared with Lance. 

“Okay, you can do this! As Lance said... just be myself.” Pidge mumbled, remembering the pep talk Lance gave her before sending her off with a very teary look on his face. 

For this was a huge step in a relationship. Feeling comfortable enough where one would stay over the others home for a fully day and NIGHT. It made Pidge nervous as she didn't know what to pack and was almost close to bringing survival gear until Lance shouted no. 

Now, she had a neat duffle bag filled with everything she needed and a large bag in her arms filled with Chinese take-out. Though, Pidge felt a little insecure considering how fancy Allura's life is. But, she offered to get food and was reassured that anything would be fine. 

Pidge hoped Allura liked something in the bag. She spilled a bit and got all kinds of things on the menu just in case Allura didn't like something. 

“Oh! Pidge, you're earlier than expected.” 

“Allura!” Pidge cried, wheezing on the spot as she tried to calm her furious beating heart. 

“I'm sorry Pidge! I couldn't help myself.” Allura giggled, placing a hand on Pidge's slender hips as they started walking through the large double doors. 

“That smells delicious Pidge.” Allura moaned, swiping her card key at the security doors. Nodding towards the guards before the two ended the lobby. All the while Pidge was gaping and half tempted to go tourist and start taking pictures. 

By the time they got to Allura's apartment Pidge was getting dizzy at seeing artworks, faces and even orchestra music elevators. She was almost scared to go inside Allura's apartment, but sighed of relief as she walked inside. 'Oh thank quiznak it's normalish.' Pidge thought, half expecting to see fancy art statues and tiny expensive chairs. 

Instead, it was actually very homey with comfortable and practical looking furniture and cute decor. And sure their were few expensive looking things here and there it wasn't over the top. Allura guided Pidge to her kitchen island helping her place the large bag of take out onto the counters. 

“You have a nice place.” Pidge complimented, making Allura smile brighten as she nervously went around her kitchen to get plates and glasses. “Thank you, I very pleased to hear that you feel comfortable in my home. It is very important to me.” Allura spoke, her voice clear and full of joy as she got some drinks from the fridge. 

'How can she say things like that?' Pidge had to hold in the a groan as each word her girlfriend said punched her heart and made her face flare up in an angry blush. But, of course there was no actual anger in it. 

“Now, why don't we enjoy this takeout!” Allura cheered, and soon the two women dug into their food. Pidge laughing when she saw Allura's eyes light up with awe at how delicious it was and wondered how something bad for you could be so good. 

At one point when they got dessert out of ice cream and toppings a food war started. Pidge was the first on the attack squirting whip cream at Allura's face who cried out in shock. But, of course the boss of a great business empire was able to retaliate in mere seconds. Pidge yelped when chocolate sauce was squirted back to here. 

“Surrender!” 

“Never!” Pidge cried, grabbing both whip cream cans while Allura grabbed the caramel. 

It was a stand off in the kitchen as they both circled around each other with heavy stares. Pidge gulped as she ready her weapons watching for any slight twitch from Allura. But, Pidge was never a patient one and she quickly shot out her delicious stream of white sugar. Allura was able to dodge and countered the attack making Pidge laugh as chocolate and caramel were poured over it. 

The two collapsed onto each other once their ammo was gone with little giggles and loud laughs. They were both completely a mess and Pidge could already feel her hair sticking in all sorts of directions. Pidge didn't mind as she stared up at Allura's face who stared back down at her with a soft look. 

Their was pure happiness on her lover's face that it made something warm bloom in Pidge's heart like a the flowers in spring. It was a nice feeling and Pidge couldn't help lean up to give Allura a soft kiss. It was sweet and Pidge looked unsure if she's allowed go deeper. Permission was granted when Allura deepened the kiss for them. 

Hands sliding against side and clutching each other closer. Trying to feel as much of the other as possible while they continued to kiss as if it was the end of the world. Pidge wished it last forever, but the chocolate, caramel and whip cream were now bordering on painful on their skin. 

“Haha, let's clean up the kitchen and then a bath?” Allura offered, her tone a little breathless while Pidge was panting. “Y-yeah.” Pidge agreed, getting up up as they quickly got wet warm rag to clean off the majority of the mess. 

“Pidge, do you wish to take a bath with me?” 

“Pidge you what now?” Pidge squeaked, her English and verbal skills failing miserable for her as she looked at Allura who was also blushing. Yet, their was a determined look on her features as she held her ground. 

“I was wondering if you want to take a bath with me? Just a bath of course! My tube is rather large and would probably fit the both of us.” Allura added, making Pidge freeze. 

“.... How big are we talking about??” 

A few minutes later....

“Oh sweet quiznak I am blessed.” Pidge sobbed as she hanged on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub. Already warm water was pumping inside through the jets and a green and pink bath bomb was thrown in along with some bath bubbles. Causing a creation of a bath that was something that would be seen in fairy tales. 

Pidge thinks she died and gone to heaven. 

“Pidge, bath is almost ready.” Allura informed, making Pidge sadly walk away from the wondrous bath only to turn around and almost faint. “Maybe I did die and go to heaven.” Pidge wanted to cry as she stared up and down the very naked body in front of her. 

If Pidge could explain how beautiful Allura was then she would. But, no matter how much she wanted to form words she couldn't seem to speak them. Not matter how hard she tried to voice her thoughts to Allura she couldn't open her mouth. She tried so hard that she... 

“Pidge! You're crying! Why are you crying?!”Allura cried, alarmed as Pidge had large globs of tears rolling down her face. Pidge quickly grabbed her phone and went to the meme that described her whole situation to Allura before presenting it to her. 

“Yahoo??? Have you ever seen a beautiful.... oh Pidge, you're so adorable!” Allura cried, pulling the girl into a hug. The two laughed and Pidge was able to calm again before they settled in the bath. Letting out a sigh of relief they sunk deeper in the warm waters and allowed themselves to relax. 

Allura waited a few minutes before she started working on Pidge's hair. Making sure to be gently as she washed it while Pidge leaned against Allura. Playing with the large bubbles and the rubber duck that Allura threw in for fun. 

“This is nice.” Pidge mumbled, closing her eyes to allow Allura to wash out the shampoo and conditioner in her hair. “It is... this has been the best day I've had in a long time...” Allura confessed, getting Pidge to turn around and stare at her in wonder. Their was almost a distant look in Allura's expression as she stared at the multi-colored bubbles. 

“Hey... are you okay?” Pidge asked, turning around and gently cupping Allura's face in her hands. Allura blinked in surprise, looking into Pidge's eyes with surprise. For a moment the two stayed silent and Pidge didn't know what to do before she picked up the bottles that were used to wash her hair. 

“I want to wash your hair!” Pidge called, waving the bottles, but slipping a bit and going under. This startled Allura out of her daze and she quickly brought Pidge back up. Laughing as she was completely covered in bubbles. With a quick rinse Pidge sat behind Allura on the edge of the tube. 

Tongue ticking out of her mouth cutely as she started carefully scrubbing away at the long beautiful white hair that she had. The hair was soft to the touch even with all the gunk inside it and the color always reminded Pidge of freshly fallen snow. When dry Pidge always had the urge to just push her face in it because of how soft it looked. 

When she finally was able to touch it... well Allura was surprised when Pidge smashed her face into her back in order to cuddle the large fluffy hair. 

“Oh my gosh... Allura... Their so many bubbles.” Pidge whispered, watching in awe as more and more bubbles were made as Pidge cleaned. Allura laughed, but soon became a little worried when suddenly she turned around to not see her girlfriend. 

“PIDGE! Too much!” 

“Sorry!” 

“Where are you?!” 

“Here!” 

Allura reached into the bubbles and once again pulled Pidge out once again only snort when she saw Pidge having a bit beard of bubbles and looking like a disgruntled cat. “How about we wash off and head for bed?” Allura asked, getting a quick nod from Pidge as the two washed off and drained the tub. 

And if Pidge though the tub was huge, she was sourly mistaken. 

“YEEEESSSS!!!” Pidge cheered, rolling around the huge king size bed and enjoying how fluffy the comforters on top was. Allura chuckled as she continued to dry her hair with the blow dryer.

“Pidge, did you want to place in the movie?” Allura called, motioning to the large television. Pidge grinned, before hoping off the bed and towards her bag where she started taking out the documentaries she planned to watch with Allura. 

“Okay! Which one would you like Allura! Bigfoot? Mothman? Flatswood Monster? Oh! How about Area 51?!” Pidge asked, showing the cases to Allura. Allura stared in shock as she looked at each dvd case seeing them all documentaries on aliens or cryptids. She stared at Pidge who immediately felt shame pool in her stomach. 

“I'm just... kidding... haha... I...” Pidge started, not knowing what to say. 

Many were turned off with her obsession with these type of subjects. Calling her all sorts of name while she spoke passionately about it. Pidge didn't really care at the time because all she cared about were her friends. Who all joined in to marathon the documentaries and talking about conspiracy theories in the wee hours of the morning. 

Allura was different as she was the one person Pidge wanted to impress and not scare away. 'Probably already done that.' Pidge thought, nervously toeing at the hardwood ground. 

“Oh, then Big Foot! I heard Shiro and Keith fighting about it in the break room before they rushed out to get Lance to settle the dispute. Shiro believes their aren't Big Foot in China while Keith stated they were everywhere.” Allura mused, placing a finger on her face as she thought about it. 

“I mean it's quit possible for a creature to go undetected in the large forest area.” Allura mused, looking down to see the expression of Pidge. 

“Are you alright Pidge? Still hungry or is your stomach hurting?” Allura asked, but Pidge was shaking her head. “No... actually kinda? But... I just... didn't think you be into this.” Pidge explained, getting Allura to scoff. 

“I'll have you know I firm belief in aliens. Also area 51 probably has some.” 

“Allura?” 

“Yes?” 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Pidge asked, getting Allura to shake her head as she brought Pidge into a hug. “It's I who should be saying the same thing.” the taller lover informed, kissing Pidge before guiding her back to the kitchen. 

That night they ate the rest of the left over food and debated about the existence of big foot in other countries. And when it was time to sleep Pidge cuddles deeply into Allura's chest while her white long hair pooled around them. 

First Sleepover seemed to be a success.


End file.
